The Lost Ones
by Hawkpaw of DawnClan
Summary: A story of two kits. Black Rose and River Song. Over time, Black Rose becomes envious of her popular sister, and forms an alliance with another jealous cat; Blood. They uncover secrets of the past, and prophecies arise. Will River Song be enough to save The Lost Ones from her sister's treachery?
1. Allegiances

The Lost Souls

Lost Ones Allegiances

Leader

Scarlet—Massive black-gray she-cat with scarlet-red stripes running down her back, also has red paws.

Successor

Aqua—White tom with cyan stripes, cyan paws, and cyan eyes.

Hopewakers

Holly—White she-cat with green eyes.

Melody—Brown she-cat with pale blue markings, and pale blue eyes.

Sunny—White she-cat with yellow circular markings on her back, yellow eyes.

Gray—Gray tom with cyan eyes.

Snowfall—White tom with bright blue markings, and blue eyes.

Blood—Dark red she-cat with glowing ruby eyes, highly feared and dangerous, Scarlet's little sister.

Scar—White tom with black swirly markings from his back to paws, red eyes, with a long scar from his head to flank.

Scream—White she-cat with blue eyes, and black markings around her eyes, and black paws.

Jinx—Black-and-white she-cat with violet markings, and purple eyes.

August—Brown tom with green markings, and green eyes.

May—Light brown she-cat with pale green markings, and pale green eyes. August's sister.

Azriel—Golden she-cat with white makings from head to toe, green eyes.

Queens

Robin Flight—Russet she-cat, red eyes.

Kits

River Song—Black she-cat with cyan markings, and cyan eyes.

Black Rose—Black she-cat with red markings, red eyes.

Hopesavers

Moon—Gray she-cat with white markings around her eyes, paws, and has gray eyes.

Home


	2. Prologue

PROLUGE

A soft wind gently rustled the oak trees beyond the tall spruce fence that they hid behind, in a stinking brick alley of the Tallwalker-place.

Two tiny shapes huddled against a starving russet figure, her eyes dark with worry for her kits.

"I'm hungry, mother." A shaky mew whispered.

Pity clawed at the russet she-cat, sharp as claws. Her ribs were jutting out, her fur was ungroomed; she couldn't take care of these kits by herself.

Yet, she had no choice.

Memories swarmed through the russet queen's mind like bees swarming around honey.

She could see herself, slightly younger, her fur sleek and groomed, her eyes bright and excited.

I wonder if he'll be here. The familiar thought echoed through her mind once again.

Then, a white tom with black markings around his eyes padded through the dense undergrowth. His brilliant blue eyes glowed in delight at the sight of her.

"Frost," She purred, briefly touching noses with the white tom.

"Robin Flight!" He purred, giving her ears a few licks.

"I've missed you. Where have you been?" She said quietly, looking down at her paws.

"Exploring," He whispered excitedly.

"And I've got stories to tell." He added brightly, padding over to a shallow scoop of land in the tiny clearing, beckoning with his tail for the she-cat to join him.

Interested and excited, the russet she-cat padded over to settle down beside him.

"I saw an amazing cave," He began, his voice echoing through her head as if she were in a dream.

"And there were cats there! Lots of cats," He continued, his eyes shining. "They hunted together, slept together, ate together, and cared for each other."

Robin Flight's eyes widened in astonishment. "I've never heard of a group of cats like that."

"They're called Hopewakers."

Hopewakers. His words echoing through her mind continuously. Like mist, the memory vanished.

"Mommy, I'm hungry!" A black-and-red she-cat squeaked, her figure shivering.

"Don't worry, my kits." Robin Flight rested her muzzle gently on a black she-cat with cyan markings. "We're going to get help."

Three shapes were trudging through the thick layer of snow. Eventually, a black-and-blue she-cat stumbled into the snow, her body trembling, and her ribs jutting out.

The russet queen padding over to the huddled kit, and picked it up in her jaws.

A black-and-red kit trailed after Robin Flight, each step an effort.

Eventually, she could see the outline of dying trees ahead.

"Mother, where are we going?" The black-and-red kit squeaked, hopping over a rock scraping the edge of the snow.

"To a safe place," The queen answered through a mouthful of fur.

Soon enough, the small family of starving cats made their way over to the woods, with pale oaks crowding around them.

Robin Flight stopped by a tall oak tree with a hollow knot, just big enough for all of them.

"Come on, Black Rose. We can rest here." The queen meowed, the other kit stilled held gently in her jaws.

Robin Flight nudged the little black-and-red kit into the hole, and ducked slightly to enter herself.

It was small, but not too small. Cobwebs gathered in the shadowy edges, but it was clean enough.

The russet queen gently let the other kit fall to the ground, and it let out a feeble squeak.

"Come, lay next to me." Robin Flight murmured, pity clawing at the heart as Black Rose had to nudge the other kit to her paws.

"You can do it, River Song." The little kit encouraged her starving littermate. River Song looked up at Black Rose, and noddded quickly before stumbling over to Robin Flight, who was already curled up.

The kits dug into her ragged fur, hoping to find warmth.

"We'll get help soon. I promise." She whispered to her sleepy kits.


	3. Chapter 1, Hope In The Dark

CHAPTER 1

Robin Flight awoke to the sound of voices outside of the tree where she and her kits sheltered in.

She hoped that it wasn't rogues. Oh, but what else would they be? Talking birds?

"Hello?" She asked weakly, blinking sleep from her eyes and wondering out of the tree, leaving her kits inside.

She stopped in front of the hole.

A black-and-white she-cat with violet markings and a white tom with blue markings stood in front of her, their eyes narrowed.

"Who are you?" The white tom questioned.

"R-Robin Flight." She stammered in reply.

"Why are you on our territory?" The black-and-white she-cat demanded, her fur bristling.

"I-I…I'm looking for help… My kits—they need food. I can't care for them." Robin Flight suddenly felt doozy. "They… They're in the tree… please… Take care of them." Robin Flight collapsed into the snow.

The white tom bolted forward, nudging the dead queen. He turned his head to the black-and-white she-cat, and gave her a sad tiny nod.

"She's dead." He announced, though the she-cat just brushed past him and stepped over the queen's body.

"She may be dead, but her kits aren't. We've got to get them back to the Cave." His companion mewed before slipping inside the tree.

The white-and-blue tom waited tensely for the white-and-black she-cat to report on the kits.

"They're alive." She announced, stepping out with a black-and-red she-cat dangling in her jaws, fast asleep.

"You get the other one, Snowfall." She added, flicking her tail to the tree. "I'll see you in camp."

"Okay, Violet." Snowfall nodded to the she-cat before padding past her to squeeze inside the tiny hole, trying to ignore the dead she-cat behind him. Poor kits… Starving, their mother is dead, and no sign of a father.

Just as Violet had said, a black little she-cat with cyan markings was curled up, asleep.

Gently, he grasped the she-kit in his jaws, and turned around. He ducked his head to get out of the tree-knot.

Violet had already disappeared over a hill, but he didn't want to risk running and waking the kit up.

"Mother?" The kit squeaked as he stepped over the russet-queen's body.

He flinched.

"Why is mommy sleeping?" The kit asked weakly.

 **Short, yes, but more will be coming hopefully soon. It's hard to juggle three stories. Make sure to check out Redpaw's Story and The Elements!**


End file.
